1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to systems and methods of constructing temporary or re-locatable structures and, in particular, systems and methods of constructing temporary structures to be energy efficient using insulated panels.
2. Background of the Invention
Global warming, high energy costs, lack of reusable sources of energy, and diminishing resources of fossil fuels are all reasons, among others, to improve the energy efficiency of structures. Traditional temporary structures, such as tents, collapsible fabric or metal structures, or plastic structures, are usually energy inefficient, losing hot and/or cool air though the various surfaces, walls, roofs, windows, doors, gaps, and other components.
In order to improve the energy efficiency of these temporary buildings it is often necessary to retrofit the building with energy efficient materials, for example with spray-on insulation. Such upgrading is costly, time consuming, and can ruin the structure or prevent it from being re-locatable. Furthermore, existing temporary structures often are difficult to assemble, having multiple parts that must be sorted, organized and installed.
Therefore, it is desirable to have systems and methods of constructing a temporary structure that is cost effective, easy to install, and provides energy efficiency.